Conventional devices used to display cards or the like generally consist of a base having a plurality of slots for inserting edges of the cards. The base supports the cards so that the cards are maintained in an upright position. The slots are either formed directly in the base or a separate card receiving member having slots is attached to a surface of the base for receiving the edges of the cards. Because the slots are pre-disposed on the base, the arrangement of the cards is limited to the positions of the slots. The slots also limit the size and types of cards capable of being displayed, since the slots can only accommodate cards equivalent to or smaller than the size of the slots and can only receive cards having substantially flat edges. The slots also prevent a portion of the cards from being viewed. Moreover, because the base has to be firm enough to either maintain the cards in an upright position or support the separate card receiving member, the device is heavy and can not be easily rolled-up or folded without damaging the device, which makes storage of the device difficult.